Paroxysm
by dowagerlinks
Summary: Kaname/Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Paroxysm

Summary: Uh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…although I do want to lock Kaname in a closet and never let him out.

A/N: All right ^ ^ Sorry to those of you who have already read this, but I had to fix many mistakes in this. I re-wrote the confusing first part so now it should sound better. Domo. Re-read if you like, it is much better I assure you.

Warning: This chapter is pretty clean, except for the violence and mild language. Shonen Ai is mentioned, and yaoi will appear. Please if you distaste yaoi then do not read.

BL-XXXXY

Zero grimaced, watching as the falling pink tablets dissolved into wintry particles. The once clear glimmer of water turned to a musty cerise as the tiny pills faded among the lukewarm liquid. Zero lowered his eyes to his crossed limbs, the glass in his grasp trembling. He was forced to consume the chalky pink pills to relinquish the uncontrolled urge with in him.

It wasn't enough that his mind and body would dive into an unconscious hunger or that he would loose the sole remnant of his sanity to the "level E" fate. All he was now was a "before and after". His instincts and beliefs all human but that lingering urge to gorge him self on the life of the living kept Zero in the category of vampire.

He however was not looked on as favorable among either class. It was an internal hatred that boiled under his skin. It was the hate of vampires and the hate of him self. He was the epitome of his odium. All that was left was the aching hunger that broke all laws of sanity. The craving, the pounding in his throat forced him to leave the human world behind and caused him to harm those whom he cared for deeply. His nocturnal instincts forcing him awake every hour of the night, alive and restless. A glum shade of emotion glazed the youth's eyes, his animal appeal glowing in the moon's gleams.

Zero sat criss-crossed, his back facing the door. The aching springs of his mattress creaked and moaned from his constantly moving frame. The few remaining sheets were curled around his bare legs, his nails clenching the mattress beneath him. Zero traced slender digits over the small glass in his grasp. Violet pools of grace filled with tears as Zero chocked forcing the glass to his lips. The taste was familiar, bitter; the slender youth gave a quick glance to his crumpled exterior before gulping down the foul liquid.

Zero jerked, dropping the glass from his clutch, it falling onto the floor shattering into a million of stained shimmering pieces. Zero fell to his side and off the bed. Both of his hands in unison covered his quivering lips, trying to force the debauched substance down his throat. All former human's had difficulties accepting the blood tablets. Zero gasped sputtering the cherry colored stickiness through his pale digits, the warm fluid dripping down the pure white cuffs of his sleeves.

Zero winced, the burning molten leaped down his trachea, ebbing through his sinuses. Tears of agony and disappoint fell from the youth's damp lashes. He had to drink this foul liquid to survive, to create a fake illusion that he did not crave that beautiful crimson life force.

Ivory fangs peered over his stained lips, his legs curling into an automatic crouch. Zero was unstable once more, the hunger lulling him into an unconscious vicious cycle of destruction. Any one would do, someone like an unexpected visitor just passing by or a close friend. The beast like state had put his conscious to sleep and hijacked his human instincts. Zero's mind was drifting to this state, the state that gives you unlimited adrenaline and forces you to attack.

Zero jerked, throwing his body up, against his bedroom door, and out into the hallway. Zero shook his head, his vision blurring his mind in a dizzy trance. He felt suffocated; he needed air, the open night.

Scooting along the wall's surface Zero slammed against the steel doors of his dormitory. Squeaking on old gears the doors fell open, dropping a weary Zero to the cement ground. Zero winced landing on his hands and knees he could feel the sharp ache of the grainy texture hitting his bare knees and palms, tearing into it, tiny crimson drops dripped from the abrasions.

Hissing from the pain in his hands and knees, Zero slightly coddled his injured area before dashing away from his sleeping quarters.

The numbing December winds pricked Zero's skin, his legs coming into contact with the chilly night air. Zero panted, his breath coming is hazy puffs from his long sprint. He had to get away, before…before he did something he would regret.

Stumbling Zero landed against cool grass his body lying against dew covered vegetation. Opening his eyes from the fall, lilac orbs faced a crocked tree. It's bark almost the color of mold. It's limbs bent and old.

Inhale . . . Exhale, A shuddered breath eased through Zero's ribcage vibrating his chills, sending goose bumps up along his bare calves. Zero twitched, his senses still bereft of natures behavior. Pulling his legs to his chest, he tried to calm his emotions. That crave, it was turning him into something else.

Nausea set in, Zero dry heaved. It was a living hell. Zero's thoughts were beginning to border suicide, his mind playing with the other idea of nabbing an unsuspecting victim and gnawing their throat to a bloody pulp. Zero cringed at his own thoughts, resting his head on his knees, completely ignoring his apparel and the awkward situation of his surroundings.

A velvet chuckle from the bushes introduced worse circumstances. Zero's head snapped up, his body flinching to stand stiff, straight, and very alert. The once desperate faded orbs were now at a very hungry and very powerful attention. His gaze fixed on the thickets of brush.

" Are you _lost_? " sarcasm at its finest. That blood glazed gaze, velvet titter, and straight posture. Apparently, Zero had run all the way to the night dormitories. Zero glared, his gaze immediately turning to black ice. Fangs barred and ready.

" Hmm, don't you think your position is a little disapproving? " Kaname's tone was stern, his look just as deadly. Zero tossed his head, his eyes more focused on the brunette's hand than his cutting comment. Kaname raised an eyebrow, lifting his hand to sort of taunt the other.

Jutting his hand out, Kaname pulled on the small cream-colored bandage exposing a deep cut, it was an accident; Kaname's attention was diverted for a short time and the letter opener he had been holding slit the delicate flesh of his hand, Ichijou had gone into a frenzy until Kaname agreed to let his friend bandage it. Zero stiffened, his nose sniffing the air his eyes in a complete aura. A minute smirk landed on the ebony haired boys lips. He knew.

Approaching slowly, Kaname held out the "wounded" hand towards Zero; his damaged palm twitching, eyes intent on the ashen haired boy. Reaction was Kaname's motive.

Advantage was Zero's. Thoughts of hurting another was the hold up for even wetting his lips of that sweet drink, but having Kaname was different. Hate was power and the intention of not caring what happened to the tall brunette was enough motive.

Faster than thought, Zero lashed out grasping the slender wrist in front of him. Lunging forward he twisted the arm behind Kaname's back, making sure to put enough pressure. This reaction however was different than planned. Kaname blinked, feeling the tight restriction of his shoulder.

Balance was not the precision of this encounter as both toppled to the ground. Kaname the first to retaliate swung his body up, pinning Zero to the ground below. Zero snarled, his waist and hips lashing up only to be held down by the pureblood. A consumption of glares ensued, no speech just the soft growl of Zero and the dark glare of Kaname.

" Get the hell off me! " Zero's comment went unnoticed. Kaname leaned in pressing his check against Zero's, velvet against rough silk.

" Make me. " Kaname's voice echoed a tease, his breath brushing against Zero's ear.

Zero's eye's widened, his chest heaved to slam against Kaname's. Unflattering gasping noises following as Zero was up in an instant. Positions changed, Zero was now pinning Kaname to the ground, raising the brunette's arms above his head, making his breathing from the blow more difficult.

Adrenaline swam through Zero's veins. He was coming alive, his thirst forcing him to take command and relinquish him of his torment. Rising to his knees over Kaname, Zero ripped the top buttons from the coughing brunette's burgundy dress shirt. The tiny coffee tinted clasps popped exposing a panting collar and slender neck.

Tingling pins tickled underneath Zero's skin, forming over his bare legs, leading goose bumps down his neck. So close, he could feel the warm pulsing vein. It's harmonious purple glow against Kaname's ebony hair and milky pale skin. Zero leaned over, pressing his cracked lips against Kaname's raising collarbone.

Moist tension flexed up Kaname's neck. Zero's slick muscle pressed against the crook of Kaname's neck, leaving a wet trail. Kuran tossed his head to the side, his mouth gulping the wintry breeze.

Cherry stems of kissed residue ran over the brunette's cheeks, a flush to add to his frustration. Bucking to the odd sensation, Kaname threw the startle boy off of him. His eyes filled with anger. Zero landed in the dew-covered lawn, being strewn to the side final made him regain his senses. His hatred of vampires and a chunk of his appalling memories to support his detestation resurfaced causing his stomach to turn. Lifting his posterior Zero's weight seemed to double. He couldn't face Kaname. He didn't want to hear a snide remark or listen to a lecture or criticism.

Zero bowed his shoulders, turning his back to the pureblood vampire. His emotions were about to erupt and he had a hunch that Kaname wasn't to keen on being his almost mid-night snack.

" How long? " The question left a confused mark on Zero's features. Kaname shook his head, stepping closer to Zero.

" How long have you been attacking people like this? " Zero hunched over, brow furrowed, this question was obviously not open for conversation. A light sigh exited Kaname; no answer came.

Zero's frown only increased; this conversation was not going to be pleasant.

" You _**mean**_, Have I attacked Yuki or . . ." Zero trailed off. Kaname raised an eyebrow, his rage increasing.

" No, but she decides to protect your _**innocence**_ for that situation… I know Zero. You can't hide it from me. You can't control it. I was a witness. Your actions spoke louder than words."

" It's none of _**your**_ business! " Zero was becoming stressed the situation causing him to become frustrated.

Kaname moved in front of Zero, his eyes steady and accusing, a perfectly curved eyebrow raised in indictment.

" I'm already involved Kiryu. I'll prove to you that I'm right."

A/N: First chapter very short. Sorry 'bout that. I hope that was okay, the story that is. Review if you enjoy, complain if you wish. I just really wish I could tie Kaname up. T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warmth and Chill

Summary: Well....

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. But I will bait Kaname and Zero and put them in confined are and...and- =^.^=

A/N: I am apologize dearly for the wait. I really appreciate if you are still reading this story. I was recently ill and my story progression went down the toilet. I promise the third chapter will arrive faster. Please enjoy and review. Without your comments I cannot assess my success. : )

Warning: Mild vampire situations, not much language. Rated M for later chapters.

BL-XXXXY

The wind blew gently, swirling frosty digits brushing and licking at the silent beings. The heavy black of the sky glimmered with its sheets of stars. The pieces of crystal surrounding the pampered moon with its blurry aura.

Erie was the audio as nature itself was still. The standoff between the two youths pursued. Chilled by the other's words, the light-haired teen glared. Clinching his fists, the boy seethed his venomous growl cracking the sound barrier. The brunette crossed his arms, amber orbs downcast to thick ebony lashes.

Zero exhaled sharply, brows furrowing. Cautiously moving away from the pure-breed, his breathy comment stabbed at the brunette.

" The fall of the damned must've hurt..."

Kaname twitched turning his back to the other. Handsome features winced to the words; his weak expression shielded from his foe. Posture stiff, the dark haired teen glided across the sidewalk and disappeared in the dim background.

Shaken, Zero's eyes mercilessly remained on the brunette's exit. An odd premonition creped over his shoulders. Regret lingered and tingled his lips, Zero swallowed quickly returning to his quarters.

_"...That...reaction... He seemed..."_

_"Be judged by the perilous God of Chaos and held in the arms of harmony...the fallen angels shall be condemned to eternal misery..."_

Misery mingled with the searing reflection of the sun as minute rays of gold peaked between the shades of the small room.

Curling beneath his blankets, a curved leg hung from the side of the bed. Sheets stained with the faded color of pink and splotches of scarlet, the mess dried and clingy. The light-haired beauty breathed heavily in the midst of slumber, the sunshine warming the flat of his neck. Deaf to the knocks, Zero buried his face; belly flat on his bed.

"....Zero...? Are you...awake?" the feminine tone perched on worry and patience.

The boy groaned, thick lashes fluttered open; brow in knots. Rolling away from the door, Zero burrowed deeper into the warmth, ignoring the girl on the other side.

Persistent as always, the petite girl quickly let herself in, closing the door behind her. Eying the half-naked boy she moved cautiously towards the bed. Flattening down the brim of her pleated skirt, Yuki sat on the very edge of the bed. Pressing a palm to the back of Zero's calf, her delicate fingers squeezing gently.

Chocolate orbs wide and bright, the girl's warm hand pierced the frozen skin. Noticing the patch of warmth against his skin, groggy pools of mercury slowly opened. Zero flinched, withdrawing his limb; pocking his head out. Reacting to the contact, Yuki scowled at Zero.

"...Wake up...We hav-" Yuki's eyes widened.

Smeared stains of the color of blood lay woven in the fabric of the sheets intertwined with the boys body.

_"A delicate boy lost within a sea of darkness. Eternal misery strangled with the lust of blood. Panting with desperation, fangs and claws tearing soft flesh..."_

Yuki shook her head violently disturbed with the vision. Snagging the end of the blankets, the girl jerked them from Zero's body. Frantically examining him, the lass' slender digits pulled and prodded at the male's clothing. Searching for cuts, tears, bruises..anything that would bleed.

"HEY! Stop...why are you so grabby?" Zero fidgeted swatting at the girls prying hands.

Yuki pouted, her eyes watering slightly.

"....Your sheets...Zero..if you nee-"

"STOP...Just, I am..I made a mess last night...it....it isn't...blood." lowering his voice, Zero shifted around Yuki; making way towards the pile of his uniform.

"...But, Zero. Headmaster told me that if you...have 'problems' that you shoul-"

Zero interrupted again, the hairs on his next pricking up.

" I said, I am fine. I will...take care of myself...." faltering slightly, Zero began to strip.

Hurt and blushing, Yuki grudgingly left the room; slamming the door for good measure.

Clad in slacks Zero whimpered, dropping to his knees the half-breed breathed heavily. Pearl lips crumpled as his shoulders bowed with emotion. Wrapping bare arms around his frame, Zero squeezed. Hug the insecurities and block out every one. A plan of despair.

_"Ruin every relationship, drive away every loved one, this life is dwindling..." _

_"Bow and pay patronage to sin. Hold the devils hand and feel the warmth and chill of hell..."_

"Now, now Yuki. I will have a talk with him. So don't you fret that pretty little head of yours!" the Headmaster's gently patted the girl's head.

"...This isn't like normal...he..he is acting really strange. I saw blood stains in his bed and he didn't want to wake up this morning. He...even...yelled at me. I-" Yuki stopped, catching her breath.

"Hmm...I'll keep an eye on him. But, in the mean time you should get to class. Worrying won't get you a grade!" Winking at the child, Headmaster escorted Yuki to her class.

Sighing heavily, Headmaster scratched his long locks. Scanning the hall his framed eyes barely glimpsed the back of snowy strands.

_"ZERO!"_ mentally collapsing, the older male ran after the boy.

Reaching the end of the passage, the figure had disappeared. Frowning but determined, the framed eyes spotted the bathroom door. Sneaking into the establishment Headmaster saw no one. Frustrated with the boy, the elder began peeking underneath the stalls. Spotting the tanned shoes, the long-haired male leaned against the stall entranceway.

"Zero...we need to talk.." no response.

Exhaling sharply Headmaster reached into his jacket, withdrawing a small pocket knife. Slipping a crocked blade from the opening he sliced open his finger. Lifting the wet digit into the air the waft of iron and life flicked the edge of the half-breeds nose.

Slamming his full body weight against the flimsy stall door, both Zero and the Headmaster tumbled to the tiled floor. Orbs filled with unrelenting thrill and blood lust, the cold silver of his eyes folded beneath the stirring red affliction of the vampiric senses. Pupil's dilated and focusing on the liquid, Headmaster's trembled. Never had the boy acted on his offers, never had those eyes glowed so intensely, so hateful and weak. The commanding power of the carmine force, so pitiful.

Covering the cut with cloth, an unearthly effusion exited the vampire. Clinching one hand around the Headmaster's throat, Zero grasped the shaking hand. Lifting the scent to his lips both his heart and head pounded with the familiar taste of the pure-blood. The memory warmed his insides causing his muscles to shiver.

Oblivious to his strength and the finger in his mouth a weak cry pinched the recesses of his sanity. Cloudy vision breaking, Zero regained his bearings looking down at his victim.

Nails digging into the tender flesh of the Headmaster's neck, wrist twisted painfully to accompany his mouth. Gasping for oxygen and freedom, the feminine male felt fear.

Immediately realizing his actions, Zero released the other. Face solid with the appearance of a murderer the half-breed stood and backed away from the hacking prey.

"...No...nononononono........I-..I ...can't...I.." the teen stumbled backwards bumping the side of the stall and falling to the floor. Shuddering with disgust, Zero clawed at his face, tie, hair, collar, everything was suffocating him. The ultimate sin, the line of redemption was no longer visible. Drowning in hate, Zero sobbed. Legs pulled against his stomach and fingers entwined in snowy strands the vampire wept.

Catching his choked breath, the Headmaster regained his posture rubbing his sore neck. Overwhelmed with the affliction, Kaien swallowed gently, softly gazing at Kiryu his heart ached.

"...Zero."

"...SS-STAY..stay away from me...I.." Zero attempted to stand.

Fearing him to run away, the elder Cross stood and snatched the teen. Using his strength to the best of his abilities, the man held Zero.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter, the hug was brief. Zero tugged away, slamming into the concrete wall. Breath ragged and cheeks stained with tears, Kiryu looked at the ground.

"...I..need to leave."

"..ZERO! You can't, not in this condition..you must take more-"

"NO! Those pills don't work, they make me sick and insane and hurt others.....I can't..I won't...just let..let me leave...." Zero swallowed, the once sweet taste of blood turning sour.

"...I cannot." Usually silly, Kaien was stern.

Throat clogged with the insatiable thirst, the stabbing hunger clawed at his nerves. Zero winced, his body challenging the nature of his control. Extending a shaky hand, the defeated boy begged for the medicine. He was ill...this was an illness.

Cross sighed, depositing two silver lined boxes. Gesturing him to consume some of the pills, Zero refused. Still determined to hide his emotions, Kiryu shook his head.

"...leave me..." Lashes damp with the bubbles of misery, the boy dropped his head.

"...Only if you promise not to leave the campus." The deal was unreal.

"....Fine." Headmaster Cross nodded in agreement. Tucking his scarf around the battered flesh of his neck, the older shoved out of the room.

Leaning against the sink, Zero dodged his reflection. Turing on the faucet he pocketed the pills, slipping two of the atrocious tablets between his lips. Scooping a palm full of water the half-breed gagged them down. Wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve, Zero calmed his senses. Lifting his face, the image before him was no one. The mirror encased a monster. Brows knotting in frustration, Kiryu drifted back to the hall.

Sneaking into his classroom, Zero ignored the male teachers complaints and slander. Sitting in the back he even avoided Yuki's worried glances. Drifting through the rest of the day, his mind still lingered in the night.

_"....He will destroy me...."_

The day ending with solitude, the vampire made his way to the night dormitories entrance. Wanting to avoid the dreaded duty of patrolling hoards of fawning girls, Zero could not leave Yuki alone. Unpleasant thoughts of Kuran entertained his conscious as Yuki approached him. In her usual cheery mood, the brunette skipped up to him.

"....Headmaster told me your sick. Zero you really need to look after your health better, I mean if you didn't feel well you should have told me..." her smile was light and intended to uplift the half-breed.

Nodding slightly, both stood on the lines of giggling females. The entourage of the wealthy, beauteous, and immortal strutted down their gory golden road of pleasant victory. Chatting and mingling with their admirers, the group snickered at the 'others'.

Zero swelled with dread. Head lowered with shame, the pretty faced vampire cursed his blood. Smelling the air, Kiryu attempted to distract himself with the dying sun.

Almost completely hidden, the streaks of plum and cerise melted beneath the darkness accompanied with the moon. A wintry breezed spanned across the courtyard, reminding Zero of death. Sniffing the air gently, the musty scent of the pure-blood's cologne and skin traveled.

Grinding his teeth, Zero felt Kuran's presences closing in. Panting heavily, Zero's breath was constrained. Unconscious to the affects of his body and unaware of the lurching danger, the pure-breed crumbled to the toil of his mental struggle. Mind submerging into darkness, Zero fainted at the feet of Kaname.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stripped

Summary: …....

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. This little story is for amusement, nothing else.

A/N: If this displeases you then please do not continue to read. I am warning you now. But, if you are salivating just thinking about Kaname and Zero action then please do read on. Enjoy, review, and relish. : )

Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DISTASTE YAOI IN ANY SHAPE, FORM, OR MATTER. THIS CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. Contains: Suggestive language, explicit acts, forms of vampire engagements. Kaname/Zero.

BL-XXXXY

Blurry visions of intangible tones whirled through the darkness and foggy foreground. Unconscious and incapable of retaining his composure, the ashen haired boy lay spread across the infirmary bed.

".....How is he? Please...will he be alright...? Why did he faint? Can I-" the unrecognized voice was filled with a mixture of hysteria and shrill volume.

" Please, sweet Yuki. Allow me. The late hour causes you a heavy head. Rest, as I will tend to..._him_." the harmony of the second voice was masculine and mellow.

"....He...right. I will be back...in the morning. Thank you so very much Kaname-sama..."

Zero battled himself; desperately trying to break the shield his body had formed. Twisting violently, Zero broke his sleep; slim figure sheen with a sheet of perspiration. Awaking to a dark room, Kiryu panicked slightly. His jacket, belt, vest, tie, socks, and shoes were missing. The room was stale and chilly along with the accompanied sound of the drapery sailing in the crisp midnight breeze.

Pale orbs adjusting to the lack of light, Zero examined his surroundings. A sign above the doorway read : _Independent Infirmity. _Slightly relieved, Zero leaned back and unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress-shirt. Rubbing his chest slightly, the teen relaxed into the mounds of pillows.

"Comfortable?" the voice spooked Zero.

Sitting at attention, Kiryu frantically scanned the room. Spotting a tall figure in the corner, the pale-haired boy cursed.

"What the hell do _you_ want?!" spat Zero.

The glittering cherry orbs narrowed, his pale skin glowing beneath the white uniform.

"....Uncomfortable knowing I was here when you were unconscious?" Simple and with no sarcasm, Kaname's tone bothered Zero.

"...I...no. I _meant_ _why_ are you here?" Zero cleared his throat trying to calm his nerves.

" You over worked yourself and Yuki was worried."

".....So... if _she's_ worried why are _you_ here?" Zero sat up, propping up against the railing of the bed.

".....Oh...I don't know.... Perhaps I am here to teach you a lesson. Your _ill health_ seems to put you in a direct position...wouldn't you say?" Kaname sat at Zero's feet. The mattress barely moving.

"......No. I told you I have nothing to say to you. I did nothing with Yuki and it's none of your business. So go away!"

" I envy you Zero. You can so easily lie to yourself...actually believe that you are above us...when in fact you are more like a vampire than any pure-blood I have ever met. And-" Kaname leaned closer, wrapping long digits around Zero's bare ankle.

" ...the fact that you despise me so... with no resolve to your own self misery you forget that you need blood to survive...more than any other. Without it, you would perish." Zero eyes widen.

Tough front slowly melting, Kiryu diverted his gaze as he attempted to lift his leg, Kaname only tightening his grip.

Yanking the shapely limb, Kuran easily and gracefully pulled Zero to the foot of the bed. Quickly crawling over him, Kaname crouched between Kiryu's thighs. Pinning both of the fair-haired boy's arms above his head, the dark prince pressed his frigid cheek against Zero's.

"......I know what I am..." Zero's words barely above a whisper. Kaname jerked his head, pressing his mouth against Zero's ear.

" Honestly? Now what would that be?" The pure-blood growled slightly. Zero fidgeted, being this close to the pure-blood was intimidating. Handsome features shoved against him, that lovely smell and silky hair...close. The epitome of his hate, yet the center of his attention.

".....a monster..." Kaname's eyes widened. Chuckling softly, Zero scowled at the laughing teen.

"....How is that hilarious?! You wre-" Zero froze, his enemy's nose brushing his.

"...Are you hungry? Does it ache and pulse?" the snowy haired youth shivered. The warmth of the ebony haired teen brushed against his cheek.

"....No! Get..off.." Zero struggled slightly, no real intention of wanting to be released.

"...You started this Kiryu. Attacking me in the fore yard. Licking me, wanting my blood to be inside you, to taste me, press against my warmth...that's what you want. Say it Zero. Say what you want. Admit it and your suffering will end!" Kaname's soft features intensified.

Kiryu flushed. _"...his heart. It is beating more than mine. Is he...?"_ the younger of the two, fumbled his words, Kaname's speech strangling him.

"......I...don't want you..." Zero stared straight into Kaname's eyes.

".........Of course.............. Just my life force..." As if burned with fire, Kaname's lips quivered as his brow slightly weakened. One second, the pure-blood faltered. Zero's eyes widened.

Sitting up, the elder boy grimaced drumming his long fingers on the railing of the bed. Licking his lips slightly, he stood moving towards the door.

"...Shall I inform Yuki of your well being?" Zero's mouth hung open.

Numb and stiff with surprise the colorless boy reached out his hand. Summoning the elusive pet Zero softened his verbal expression.

"....I..don't want you...to leave." Kaname sucked his cheek, eyes mentally glued to the half-breeds frame.

"....Ever clueless is the wandering white deer..." Kaname turned, taking his place back on the bed.

Careful not to make eye-contact with Zero, the brunette gracefully undid his tie and removed his jacket. Turning to face the hybrid, Kuran leaned over whispering gently.

".....Relieve yourself." Sitting back the corners of the prince's mouth tilted upward.

Zero throbbed, standing and surprising Kuran. With one heavy push, Zero slammed Kaname down onto the bed, crawling over him.

Nervously eying the other beneath him, Kiryu relished. For once he was consciously above the brunette and being allowed to remain there. Unsure of what he was doing, physical pursuit took charge. Beginning with the vest, Zero quickly removed the article. Faced with the tiny buttons of the flimsy blouse, the half-breed tore most of the buttons from the cloth.

Brows slightly tilted with annoyance Kaname allowed the action. Hesitating, Zero met with the vampires eyes once more. If this were a trap...if this tempting enigma was fake... he would...die.

Seeing the worried expression of the other, Kaname reached up clamping Zero's shoulder.

"...This is not a game. I must cure your fate." Zero swallowed.

Kiryu leaned over, his nose nuzzled within the dulcet smelling crook of the pure-blood's neck. Resting his body against the other, Zero propped his arms on either side of the soft brown locks.

".....Be gentle" the added seduction enticed Zero.

A/N: AHHHH, Soooo Sorry. I had to cut it off so that I could post this chapter. I apologize for the long wait....and now...I am terrible. I will try hard to get the next chapter up faster. T.T Curse my Boss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alive

Summary: …...

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. This little story is for amusement, nothing else.

A/N: If this displeases you then, please, do not continue to read. I am warning you now. But, if you are salivating just thinking about Kaname and Zero action then please do read on. Enjoy, review, and relish. : )

Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DISTASTE YAOI IN ANY SHAPE, FORM, OR MATTER. THIS CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. Contains: Suggestive language, explicit acts, forms of vampire engagements. Kaname/Zero.

BL-XXXXY

Smothering his face in the soft skin, Zero separated his lips smoothing the damp tongue across the sensitive flesh. Kaname twitched, chest heaving slightly. Irritated with the delay, Kaname was not one to be patient. Running a stray palm over the back of Zero's neck the brunette forced the little fangs in the half-breeds head to scrap against his flesh.

Tempted with the slight taste, Zero sucked the flesh violently. The brunette gasped, biting his lip to control the surprised noise. Flinching very slightly a hint of pleasure rushed down his spine. The feeling of the beautiful hybrid consuming him, consensual and intimate

Zero's sudden dip in dominance sucked the breath from the older male. Kaname flushed, shivering beneath the half-breed. Lost within delight the pale amalgam forced his pelvis down, grinding into the silky brunette.

Rattled with his actions, Kaname gripped Zero's shoulder. Iris slit, spine contorting Kiryu relished in molesting Kaname.

"Calm down Kiryu..." Whispered and breathy the pure-blood was completely off-guard.

"Why?" Words muffled, Zero's lips covered Kaname's Adams-apple.

"Be-caussssss..." Both figures froze in unison.

A soft rapture echoed from the infirmary's outside. Zero growled deeply in his throat eyes laden with something other than desire of blood.

"...K-Kaname...I know you wished me to leave but...I can't shake this feeling that I should wait until Zero wakes... I am sorry..." Yuki's voice wavered and cracked.

Stretching his torso, Zero loomed over his prey. Breathing hot and moist the paled haired boy whispered against the pure-blood's ear.

"...Make her go away..." Adding the effect of friction against his leg, Kaname chocked on his saliva.

Yuki stared at the door quietly, she was sure Kaname was angry with her. Wrist bent and poised for another rap she stopped. Door almost flying from it's hinges Kaname exited. Clothes and hair messy he took heavy and wide strides away from the room.

The darked haired swallowed hard, mind wandering into worry.

"ZERO..!" Prancing into the light room Yuki shook with fear.

The bed was empty, covers molded and crumpled off the edge as the indentation of nails marred the rails. A heavy breeze filled the room as a stray curtain rippled in the gust. Large caramel eyes drooped. Zero had escaped from the window.

"...Dangerous...this is very dangerous..." Glancing at the wall Yuki sighed.

"They are...enemies again...?"

Like cut silver from a tin the moon glittered against the ebony sky. Mused and confused Kaname dashed across the fore yard and up the stairs of the night dormitories. Bothered with Zero's sudden impact the brunette sneaked up to his room ignoring his school regiment.

Casting his jacket and tie to the ground the dark haired teen collapsed face first into the plush comforter of his bed. Falling into sleep, the vampire cursed. No one was allowed to conjure submission from him. No puppeteer to pull his strings, and no dark dancer would be permitted to lure want from him. His plot was melting...this was no longer play and tease. Zero was now awake and hungry.

Oscillating with thrill Zero ran through the night. Heated blood pumped through his veins as ecstasy's fine hand combed against muscles and the base of his spine. He felt like some sort of a criminal, like some one else.

Freezing pale limbs ran cold. Mister mystery, outcast, hybrid...all all of those names...was that who he was? No. He felt...

"...Alive.." A burst of breathless pressure fluttered around his heart.

Throbbing for more the hoary haired male tasted the frigid air. He should detest him, hate him, wound him...yet...he wanted more. The half-breed ached from the mere thought of being near the dark prince once more.

"...Dangerous." Leaping and bounding through wedges and allies of the school the younger male stared at the back of the night dormitories.

Uncertainty was evident. Blinking slowly, ashy lashes lowered.

"..He ran from me...did I..." Pale lips parted with disbelief.

Crouching low Zero flung himself onto the windows edge. Running glassy nails against the pane, Zero waited.

Jerking from slumbers dark digits, Kaname glanced around the room. Like nails on a chalkboard the brunette barked at the sound. Sliding from the bed Kaname slunk over to the scrapping. Unconsciously he unlatched the lock of the window allowing the dark figure to crawl inside, the wind slamming the glass closed behind him.

A/N: I apologize once more for cutting this chapter in half buuuut, I will try to post the fifth chapter much sooner and much longer. Sorry.


End file.
